contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Contra: Rogue Corps
is a run-and-gun video game developed and published by Konami and the newest entry in the ''Contra series. The game was released on September 24, 2019 on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC. Plot In 2638, two years after the Alien Wars had ended, a mysterious area called the Damned City arose from the grounds where the final battles took place. Ruthless fiends roamed the area, bringing a world full of madness. In the midst of chaos, five scoundrels emerge... they are the Rogue Corps. They do not look anything like heroes of justice, but have they come to save humanity, or maybe they are looking to hit the jackpot by searching the Damned City for treasures... either way, the fate of the world is in their hands. Overview Contra: Rogue Corps is a canonical entry to the Contra franchise that picks up following the events of Contra III: The Alien Wars. The game was directed by the producer of Contra III and director of Contra: Hard Corps, Nobuya Nakazato. Four new playable characters and a fifth support character are introduced in this game: Kaiser - 03.jpg|link=Kaiser|'Kaiser' A war veteran commando who was reconstructed after receiving massive injuries during the Alien Wars and now bears a cybernetic drill for an arm. Ms. Harakiri - 01.jpg|link=Ms. Harakiri|'Ms. Harakiri' A famed assassin specializing in stealth and infiltration who survived the Alien Wars by merging with an alien known as "Gut Bucket". Hungry Beast - 01.jpg|link=Hungry Beast|'Hungry Beast' A once noted human scientist whose brain is now inserted in the body of an anthropomorphic cyborg panda. Gentleman - 01.jpg|link=Gentleman|'Gentleman' A brain bug alien raised by humans. Aero Captain - 01.jpg|link=Aero Captain|'Aero Captain' The team's pilot who acts as a support character during missions. Gameplay The game is presented mainly in a top-down isometric perspective in a 3D graphics environment (similar to Neo Contra), with camera angles changing in certain sections to give either a side-scrolling or an over-the-shoulder third-person view during gameplay. The game provides a single player story campaign, multiplayer online cooperative, or four-player local cooperative (with separate Switch consoles) modes. It is based on player versus environment (PvE) gameplay and is controlled via dual analog controller sticks. Players configure a main weapon and a sub-weapon in real time. These have unlimited ammunition, but feature a heat meter to be managed. Weapons are upgraded and uniquely customized between stages. The player also has the limited ability to clear the area with a huge bomb or use the character's special ability. Features *Choose from four diverse characters with their own unique skills and specialty attacks. Determine weapons load out, customize and craft unique weapons. *'Operation Room': Upgrade characters and abilities, augmenting each with improved organs and cybernetics. *'PvE': Deep single player "Story" campaign mode. Go solo or group with up to 4 friends or random players online in multiplayer. *'PvP': Create custom matches (private mode) for 2v2, 3v3, 4v4 or 1vs4 players. *Local "Couch" co-op modes with up to 4 players. *Online and local multiplayer modes when the game releases for PS4, Xbox One, Switch and PC. Development The game was announced during an E3 Nintendo Direct on June 11, 2019, showing some gameplay, introducing four playable characters, game features and the game's release date scheduled for September 24 of the same year. The game's development was overseen by veteran Contra series director and senior producer Nobuya Nakazato, who also had been director, game designer and artist of Contra III: The Alien Wars (1992) and Contra: Hard Corps (1994), and was producer and director of Contra: Shattered Soldier (2002), among other games in the series. He stated that he wanted to capture the traditional spirit of the series, while also modernizing it for a new audience. Reception Contra: Rogue Corps received "mixed or average reviews" for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions, while the Switch version received "generally unfavorable reviews", according to review aggregator Metacritic. The game was criticized by Destructoid for featuring a season pass despite having a mixed reception. Nintendo Life criticized Rogue Corps for its controls, graphics and mission structure, the latter of which was called "bland", although the game received moderate praise for its complex upgrade and customization system. Ben "Yahtzee" Croshaw of Zero Punctuation ranked it as the Worst Game of 2019.''Contra: Rogue Corps'' (Reception) at Wikipedia Gallery Packaging artwork Contra Rogue Corps - (PS4) - 01.png|PlayStation 4 Contra Rogue Corps - (XBONE) - 01.png|Xbox One Contra Rogue Corps - (Switch) - 01.png|Nintendo Switch Videos Contra Rogue Corps reveal trailer + Contra Anniversary Collection - (E3 Nintendo Direct) CONTRA ROGUE CORPS - E3 2019 RED BAND Premier Trailer Trivia *The events in Rogue Corps take place two years after the Alien Wars, in 2638 AD; however, this is also the year when Contra 4 was formerly stated to take place. In order to make Rogue Corps fit into the timeline, Contra 4 had to be moved to take place only six months after the Alien Wars. This was probably due to Contra 4 technically being a western developed game, which in addition had made several changes to the original Japanese storyline. *Legendary Konami video games cover art illustrator, Tom duBois, will provide secret "Inside of Box" artwork as part of day one "Locked and Loaded Edition" bonus content. External links *Official site *Nintendo Europe Twitter *Konami brings back Contra with Contra: Rogue Corps at Polygon.com *Contra: Rogue Corps coming to consoles and PC in September at VG24/7 References Category:Computer games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Switch games Category:Xbox One games Category:Rogue Corps